Ursidoids (Bluemage1992)
The Bear People. They are a race of bears with human features ( like bear ears and a bear tail). They are are solitary people; meaning they don't like to be around other people than themselves. Like any kind of animal-like race, Ursidiod are physically stronger than most humans, gifted with physical enhancements and keen senses. They have a long standing hatred for humans due hunting and invading their territory. Appearance Ursidiod are genetically large people due to their bear DNA. They have bear ears, tail and tuffs of stocky fur on their arms and legs. They were nomadic clothes to represent their ways of of life. There different types of them that lives in sub-zero zones and some lives in peaceful forests. Personality Genetic Traits Ursidiods are overwhelmingly solitary people as they cut themselves off from the humans, Felids and the Weretiger race. This is valid when it is their mate and their young seek help. They greatly despise human and will roar if they see one. Biology Capabilities Enhanced Strength- Ursidiods possess tremendous amount of raw power and strength. They can smash trees with their hands, punch a human so hard that it shatters bone, and the power to make shockwaves from the force behind the punch. Hibernation- the hibernation only happens in the winter. They gather food and consumes the said for and falls asleep. They slow down their heartbeat and metabolism while they are asleep. It is unwise to wake them during this time as they are shown to be very merciless upon the unfortunate. Enhance Speed- as stated above, Ursidiod are faster than humans, but not as fast as Felids and Werewolves ( meaning they are slower than Canines and Feline creatures). They can run up 30-40mph. Adept Swimmer- Ursidoids can swim much faster and longer than humans. Magic Earth Magic- they use this magic to bring their targets closer. * Terra Wave(テラウェーブTerau~ēbu)- * Rock Shield(ロックシールドRokkushīrudo)- * Stone Devastation(石の荒廃Ishi no kōhai)- Life Cycle Reproduction Reproduction- Ursidoids can only mate with another one of its kind. It is taboo to mate with a human or any other race as they greatly dislikes interracial relationship. They feel like the gene of their race alone is great. Overview History Strengths Weaknesses Strength-They are close-mid range fighters. They can use their powerful claws and raw power to bring a lot of pain when they are close. They also user their claws to climb, swim and digging. Weaknesses- They cannot fight long-ranged opponents due to their fighting style. They use earth magic to bring the enemy close to gain the advantage ( some Ursidiods can use ice magic nature magic depending on the type). Fears Phobias Fear- Despite their great power, they greatly fear humans as they have claimed many Ursidoids in their past. Not just them. Tiger-type Felids and Weretiger are the ones that scares them also. So they hide away from all humans with in very dense forest to keep them and their young safe. 1)Humans- humans has hunted them for skin clothes, food, use for black magic for gaining their power for enhancement purposes. 2) Weretiger/ Tiger based Felids- these two types has been shown to scare Ursidoid senseless. They prey on them in sneak attacks or close direct contact for a fight to the death. To avoid this, Ursidoid go in groups to diminish the death rate. 3) Gun Magic- their worse nightmare. A weapon that can shoot afar as well could kill, Trivia * Ursidiods is a combined term of ursidae( the bear family) and humanoids. * please give them noble and serious names.